A crossbar device is a circuit component used to make arbitrary connections between a set of inputs to a set of outputs. Crossbar devices are typically implemented using transistors. However, there may be several disadvantages of the transistor-based implementation of crossbar devices. One of the potential disadvantages is the effective resistance of the transistors, which is compounded when the transistors are coupled in series. Another potential disadvantage is the voltage drop over the transistors, which reduces the speed of the circuit and requires the output signals of the crossbar device to be restored. In the context of configurable circuits, memory elements are needed to control the transistors in the crossbar, consuming both area and power.
MEMS switches have been used for Radio Frequency (RF) switching applications which require very high frequency signals to be switched. However, conventional MEMS switches are known to potentially suffer from the problem of “stiction” which renders a switch remaining stuck closed due to molecular adhesion force. Depending on the application, the problem could be serious or critical. MEMS switches also are relatively slow compared to transistors when switching from one state to another.